


You Better Work

by seb_the_owl



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: F/F, twerking in da club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_the_owl/pseuds/seb_the_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem Starfighter! Ethos drags Abel to a bar to get her out of her funk and a mysterious stranger appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



> Happy (late) birthday SC! <3 I hope you like it :D

Abel leaned against the bar and sighed into her drink for the tenth time. Her perfect evening of moping about the house and eating Chubby Hubby ice cream were ruined when Ethos called demanding they go out.

“Come on!” Squeaked Abel’s overly cheerful friend. “It’s ladies’ night and who knows, you might get lucky and you can stop dwelling on that loser you can’t seem to let go of.” Ethos harrumphed, “You just need to get laid, girl.”

Despite Ethos’ good intentions, Abel was still moping over her ex, only now she was stuck in a smoky bar instead of at home in her cozy Cricket the Colteron themed pajama pants and guzzling ice cream by the pint. It had only been a week since Abel and her girlfriend of 2 years broke up. She and Keeler seemed to only fight about things more, talk less and then eventually they drifted apart.

A curly headed, soft body bumped into Abel almost sloshing her watermelon margarita (special of the day). Ethos giggled and tugged at her own silver sequin tube top, which barely covered her ample chest, “Dance with me Abbie!”

If Abel’s eyes could have rolled harder, the earth would have been thrown off its axis. A rejection was on her lips but Ethos was already tugging the poor heartbroken sap onto the dance floor. A cheesy techno beat started up and Ethos bopped off into the crowd, leaving Abel stranded in the midst of strangers.  Before she could stomp off in her modest, but fun, polka dot heels back to the bar and thus her drink, a hand reached out of the throng and grabbed her wrist.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa princess, where are _you_ going?” Abel glanced back ready to give this joker a piece of her mind when her retort stuck in her throat. Standing there in black stiletto boots, laced to her knees, and a black leather mini dress, was the hottest colonial Abel had ever seen. The look she was giving Abel made her knees weak.

The grip on Abel’s wrist lessened and the woman shouted over the din of the music, “Dance with me, yeah?”, and then proceeded to slither closer to Abel and put her hands on the blonde’s hips. Abel hated dancing. Didn’t want to dance. But something in this woman’s dark eyes compelled her to comply, to slide her arms up on the stranger’s shoulders and start rocking her body to the rhythm.

The song developed into darker beats, the bass pumping, urging on the crowd. Moving slowly, the mystery woman inched closer and closer until their noses were almost touching, Abel’s denim clad legs spread and the colonial’s leg between them. Hot breath brushed Abel’s ear as words were spoken, loud enough to hear over the music, but no loud enough to burst eardrums, “Name’s Cain.”

Abel nodded, which was a silly thing to do in hindsight, but she didn’t know how else to respond. A throaty chuckle was Cain’s response as they continued to dance. Cain gripped Abel’s hips tighter, fingers brushing skin under her thin, flow-y tank top as they started to grind into one another. They danced like that, close, together, moving with the beat, for what felt like an eternity. The smoke in the room swirled over the dancers like it was controlled by the music itself. A bead of sweat gathered at the bottom of Abel’s pixie cut and rolled down under her top and between her shoulder blades. It was freeing, dancing like this. No thoughts of Keeler or work or Ethos, just Abel and the mysterious, alluring stranger named Cain.

The music eventually slowed, transitioned into a less upbeat song, and Abel took a stumbling step back. She blinked rapidly as Cain smirked and stepped closer. “Lemme buy you a drink princess.” Cain drawled.

“Oh, I uh,” Abel stammered, suddenly nervous now that the spell that the music had woven was broken, “I have a…” she said as she turned to look at the bar and realized that the bartender must have assumed her drink was abandoned and had removed it.  Cain motioned with her head up at the mezzanine where it was quieter and they made their way up. Abel spied Ethos at the edge of the dance floor with a tall, broad woman with an eye patch. Ethos gave him an enthusiastic two thumbs up and went back to twerking against the one-eyed woman.

Once on the mezzanine, they sat on a small couch that was provided, Cain sitting entirely too close. Abel struggled for something to say, and was blissfully interrupted when a server brought two beers and set them on the table in front of the couch. Cain leaned back, eyes narrowed, but taking in all of Abel, as she lit a cigarette.

In a desperate ploy to break the silence, Abel spoke up, “I, uh, really like your dress.” Abel really, _really_ liked the dress on Cain. It was sleeveless, short, and tight, showing off a small, but pert bosom and nice long legs. The material wasn’t too shabby either, Abel always had a thing for leather.

Cain smiled and tossed her head, flipping her bangs out of her eyes. “Thanks. I’m a colonial. I like my clothes tight,” she leaned into Abel’s space, and placed a kiss on her neck, “and my women tighter.”

If Abel had super human strength, she would have shattered the bottle in her hand. It was too much. The leather, the way her hair hung in her eyes, the sly smile…this stranger was a walking wet dream and Abel made a note to send Ethos a thank you card. No, a thank you fruit basket. Hell, she’d send her a new thank-you-car if she could afford it.

Cain continued the small kisses up to Abel’s ear and placed the hand holding the cigarette on Abel’s leg. Abel leaned forward and took the cig out of Cain’s hand and put it out in the ashtray on the table. Cain leaned back and frowned until Abel moved forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s get out of here.” Abel said, with more confidence than she felt.

“Sure thing princess.” Said Cain as they stood up and made their way out of the club, Cain holding Abel’s hand, fingers intertwined. Abel saw Ethos again, this time with a tall, broad dark-skinned woman (Ethos had a type). Ethos saw them leaving and cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Go get ‘er gurl!”

Either Cain didn’t hear or chose not to react, but Abel’s face burned as she waved back to her friend and followed her new mystery lover out into the cold night.


End file.
